Sunset With You
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang penerimaan. Tentang hidup yang kadang jungkir balik. Tentang cinta dan kesedihan. Sunset With You, hanya sebuah cerita tentang Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae dilatari cakrawala jingga dan sunset yang menggantung manja/Warning: BL/Boys Love/ HaeHyuk/Ending Chap UP!/typos/leave some review please
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset With You**

**a HaekHyuk Fanfiction**

**by Nyukkunyuk**

.

.

.

a/n. **_Italicbold_******\- words by Darwis Tere Liye

i'm using a handytalkie code in here:

_Carlie for C_

_Delta for D_

_Juliet1 for J1_

_Juliet2 for J2_

_Tango for T_

_1-1-2 for Emergency case/ Darurat_

_8-6 for Got it/ Dimengerti_

_._

_._

**Haappy Reading~**

_._

_._

Pasir putih, angin sepoi dan ombak kecil-kecil yang menggelitik kulit kakinya yang menemaninya di malam ini.

Ah~ jangan lupakan wangi pohon pinus yang berada tak jauh dari pantai ini.

Iya, ini adalah musim panas dan pantai pasti merupakan salah satu tujuan wisata saat musim panas tiba, kan?

Pemuda itu terus berjalan dibibir pantai, sesekali bermain dengan pasir putih ataupun ombak kecil yang kembali menghampiri langkah nya.

Iya, dia sedang sendiri.

Lebih tepatnya ingin menyendiri.

Harusnya dia kemari dengan sang pujaan hati yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ini menemaninya.

Tapi aah, tidak!

Haruskah kita membicarakan dia?

Bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku takut kelenjar air mata si namja itu kembali aktif dan menghasilkan lelehan air mata.

Bahkan matanya masih sembab, karena menangis tadi.

Ah! Menyebalkan sekali bukan?

Lagi pula siapa menyangka kalau sang kekasih hati ternyata malah membagi cintanya pada orang lain?

Sakit? Iya sakit.

Sakit ketika otaknya merekam kemesraan sang kekasih dengan orang lain.

Iya, sakit.

Ketika kepercayaannya malah dikhianati oleh orang terkasih.

Sakit? Sangat sakit.

Ketika rasanya semua yang dilakukan orang itu hanyalah kamuflase belaka, bohong belaka.

Iya! rasanya sakit.

Sangat sakit!

Saking sakitnya bahkan rasanya kalau bisa dia ingin menanggalkan jantungnya.

Biar tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Ini menyakitkan, pun menyesakkan.

Bahkan sebanyak apapun volume udara yang dihirup paru-parunya tetap saja dadanya merasa sesak.

Ini menyebalkan! Sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan!

Ah! Lagi-lagi lelehan air mata itu mengalir dikedua pipi pucatnya.

Nafasnya memburu, satu tangannya meremas kuat dadanya, seakan kalau bisa dia ingin mengoyak gumpalan darah yang disebut jantung itu. Seakan kalau bisa, dia ingin melepas jantungnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh biar tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

Sial! Ini sungguh sakit! Sungguh menyesakkan! Sungguh menyebalkan!

Bahkan obat pengurang nyeri paling ampuh pun tak bisa mengobati rasa sakit hatinya.

Pemuda itu roboh dari berdirinya.

Satu tangan masih meremas erat dadanya, sedang air mata masih tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Kini malah dia menjedukkan kepalanya ke pasir putih dengan satu tangan yang mengepal kuat pasir putih itu.

Argh! Ini sakit! Sungguh sakit!

Seberapa lama pun dia menangis rasa sakit itu tak berkurang juga, yang ada malah bertambah ketika kilasan memori dengan sang kekasih terputar jelas dalam ingatannya.

Sial! Lelaki itu memang tak bisa dipercaya! Yang membuat pemuda itu tambah sakit adalah kelakuan nista sang kekasih itu bukan sekali dua kali. Tapi entah sudah keberapa kali.

Tapi apa? Hati pemuda ini sungguh terlalu naif, selalu meng-iyakan ucapan maaf sang kekasih dengan janji palsu bahwa tak akan lagi terulang.

Tapi ini apa?

Kenapa masih juga mendua?

Kenapa masih juga berkhianat?

Kenapa masih juga berbohong?

Kenapa masih sama saja?

Sialll!

Pemuda itu memukul-mukulkan tangan kanannya pada pasir putih tak bersalah, siapa tau bisa membagikan rasa sakitnya pada pasir itu!

Membiarkan angin malam berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya, berharap menerbangkan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi datang, berseri mengumbar kehangatannya pada dunia. Tak kalah, burung-burung camar pun bersahutan menyambut sang raja siang yang telah kembali dari peraduannya.

Hari ini cerah. Sama seperti hari-hari dimusim panas sebelumnya.

Terik mentari, langit biru, angin sepoi, pohon-pohon yang bergoyang ditiup angin.

Ya, sama saja..

Satu yang berbeda, pemuda itu masih menatap kosong pantai yang memang ramai pengunjung disiang ini.

Matanya masih sembab, jejak-jejak air mata masih menapak jelas di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Bahkan kini ditambah lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi, menandakan dia tak terlelap barang sedetik pun.

Setelah memejamkan kedua mata sembari menarik napas dalam, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki pasir putih menuju ombak yang menari-nari dilautan sana.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Langkah kakinya konstan, tak ada keraguan disana. Hanya terus maju seakan tak gentar akan dimakan ombak yang hari ini lumayan tinggi. Namun seolah tak perduli, pemuda itu tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya, bahkan ketika air laut membasahi hampir setengah badannya. Dia terus saja melangkah maju.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang cerah, sang raja siang menggantung dengan gagah dilangit biru, ditemani angin sepoi yang sesekali mengajak bergoyang tangkai pohon pinus.

Meskipun musim panas sedang berada di puncaknya, namun di pantai Gyeongpo itu tetap saja berasa sejuk. Terimakasih pada hutan pinus yang tumbuh semarak disana. Dan itulah yang Donghae suka. Pantai ini istimewa, walaupun kenangannya disini tak seindah pantai ini.

Dengan langkah semangat dia melangkah menuju tower guard tempatnya bekerja.

Ya, Donghae adalah seorang coast guard atau yang sering disebut penjaga pantai. Saat sedang mengecek keadaan pantai dengan teropongnya, alisnya bertaut kala menangkap sosok pemuda yang tampak tak asing baginya sedang berjalan lurus kearah laut. Merasakan satu firasat buruk, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, hitung-hitung berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu pemuda itu melakukan hal bodoh seperti menenggelamkan diri, mungkin? Terimakasih pada pengalamannya sebagai coast guard selama hampir 3 tahun ini, sungguh mengajarkan padanya beribu cara manusia menyambut ajal, dan salah satunya adalah menenggelamkan diri dilaut.

"Charlie this is Delta calling you, over!" Ucap Donghae sembari menekan tombol ptt Handy Talkie yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"This is Charlie – Delta go a head!" Jawab sang rekan

"1-1-2! Arah jam 1" Teriaknya lantang sembari berlari menuju sosok yang hampir diraup laut biru itu.

"8-6!"

"Monitor Juliett 1! Juliett 2! Tanggo! 1-1-2 arah jam 1!"

"8-6!"

Donghae menceburkan dirinya kelautan biru begitu melihat tubuh pemuda tadi sudah terombang ambing ombak yang menggeliat galak, apalagi langit biru tadi kini berubah kelam, berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan tadi pagi, mungkin badai akan datang.

"Hey! Pegang tanganku!" Ucap Donghae ketika tubuh kekarnya hampir mendekati tubuh ramping si pemuda tadi dan blarr! Halilintar menyambar diiringi ombak ganas yang ikut mempontang pantingkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kali ini, sunset tengah menggelantung manja di cakrawala. Mempesona dengan jingga yang merona, ah.. sungguh indah. Setelah badai yang lumayan besar tadi, Tuhan masih berbaik hati menyajikan si jingga yang menghiasi langit di sore ini, ditemani burung-burung camar yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya.

Donghae berjalan tertatih. Menelan air laut dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak memang merupakan pengalaman yang tak menyenangkan. Untunglah, mau berapa liter pun air laut yang berhasil masuk ke kerongkongannya, toh tak ada yang pernah keracunan air laut, kan? Sedikitnya Donghae malah bersyukur dia masih hidup, tak mati dihempas badai buas tadi. Apalagi pemuda yang tadi memang berniat bunuh diri pun dapat ditolongnya. Syukurlah. Donghae tak habis pikir, koq ada orang yang membuang hidupnya dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, ck. Donghae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar rawat di klinik yang ada di dekat pantai Gyeongpo ini.

Dengan sopan, Donghae mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki kamar rawat itu. Disambut sesosok pemuda yang tadi di tolongnya, kini sudah sadar dan tegah duduk di ranjang nya sembari menatap jendela yang menampilkan sunset yang masih menapaki cakrawala.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Donghae ramah sembari berbasa-basi

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, masih asyik mengamati sunset yang terhampar dari jendela. Donghae mendekat, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

Hening melanda. Pemuda itu masih saja tak mau menjawab basa-basi Donghae, ah biar saja toh Donghae tak ambil pusing.

Donghae mengamati sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Badannya kurus, pipinya tirus, Donghae meringis membayangkan mungkin saja si pemuda ini berniat bunuh diri karena kesulitan ekonomi, hal yang tak aneh, kan?

Tapi.. semakin lama menatap sosok si pemuda dengan sunset yang masih setia bergelayut manja.. kenapa.. Yaish! Tidak! Tidak! Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, berniat mengusir apapun yang hinggap dipikirannya.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya sang pemuda berucap meski dengan suara serak, jangan bilang kini dia tengah menangis.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanyanya lagi kali ini menatap dalam keiris kelam Donghae yang entah kenapa Donghae malah terkejut melihat air mata sudah membanjiri pipi tirus itu. Donghae paling tidak suka melihat orang menangis, apalagi menangis karena kesedihan, dia sangat tak menyukai itu. Dan pemuda ini. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, duh! Entahlah, perasaan Donghae malah campur aduk, antara bingung dan tak suka dibumbui sedikit perasaan miris.

"Aku coast guard, dan merupakan pekerjaanku untuk memastikan keselamatan seluruh pengunjung pantai ini" Ucapnya santai, diselingi helaan napas, untunglah dia dapat memberikan jawaban yang tepat –menurutnya-

Pemuda itu berdecih, masih dengan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir membuat Donghae jadi bingung sendiri, sebegitu beratkah beban pemuda ini?

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati" Ucap pemuda itu lagi, Donghae menghela napasnya –lagi-

"Kalau benar Tuhan memang akan memanggilmu, Dia tak akan menyuruhku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Lagi pula, mau seberapa pun aku berusaha menolongmu kalau memang waktu mu didunia ini sudah habis, kau pasti mati dengan atau tanpa ku tolong" Jawab Donghae, kali ini membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegang, sedikit banyak merasa tersindir dengan perkataannya barusan.

Donghae menatap pemuda itu yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

" 3 Tahun aku menjadi coast guard, benar-benar mengajarkanku bermacam cara manusia mengakhiri hidup. Ah tidak, bukan mengakhiri hidup. Lebih tepatnya menghindari hidup di dunia tanpa tau kalau di alam sana mungkin saja kau menyesal karena telah mengakhiri hidupmu. Maaf saja aku memang tak berniat sok tau atau sok bijak. Tapi melihatmu menangis hebat semalaman aku sedikitnya tahu, mungkin kau sedang ada masalah. Tapi percayalah. Inilah kehidupan, takdir yang menghampiri kita tak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaan kita. Apa kita bahagia atau malah kita tak suka. Karena mau kita menerima atau menolaknya toh takdir itu tetap terjadi. Manusia memang tak bisa mengendalikan takdir. Tapi kita tetap bisa mengendalikan diri bagaimana kita untuk menyikapi takdir itu sendiri. Apa kita bisa menerimanya atau justru mendustakannya. Dan jika saja sekarang kau sedang bertanya-tanya kenaa sesuatu itu terasa menyakitkan? Ya karena kita lawan kenyataannya. Akan berbeda cerita jika kita mau menerima kenyataan yang memang sudah terjadi" Ucap Donghae panjang lebar membuat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya larut dalam renungan.

"Ah, kurasa kau butuh waktu untuk beristirahat aku akan pamit dulu. Oh ya, kenalkan. Namaku Donghae" ucap Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya sembari mengajak pemuda itu bersalaman.

Pemuda itu memandang uluran tangan Donghae dan meraihnya.

"Hyukjae.. Lee Hyukjae" Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Donghae menghadapkan tubuhnya menatap cakrawala jingga dimana sang sunset masih saja memamerkan keindahannya.

Menarik napas dalam, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Membuat sosok seseorang terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Hyukkie.. apa artinya ini?"

Ucapnya pada sang cakrawala jingga.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

Hi~ saya datang lagi membawa 'sampah' yang satu ini..

Maaf membuat ffn kotor dengan tulisan-tulisan saya..

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah pernah membaca maupun meninggalkan reviewnya di fanfiction saya. Sungguh terimakasih  
Awalnya saya berfikiran untuk berhenti saja dari ffn karena komentar tentang sampah itu.  
Tapi.. saya sudah berjanji pada teman-teman saya bahwa saya tak akan lelah untuk 'menyampahi' ffn dengan tulisan-tulisan saya.  
Terimakasih kepada anda-anda yang selalu mendukung dan mengingatkan saya untuk terus menulis. Meskipun apalah arti tulisan sampah saya ini.  
So~ mind to leave some trash replay here?  
Terimakasih~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunset With You**

**a HaekHyuk Fanfiction**

**by Nyukkunyuk**

.

.

.

a/n._ Italic for Flashback_

Normal for present

Cerita ini dan semua quotenya terisnpirasi dari sebuah Novel luar biasa

Sunset Bersama Rosie by Darwis Tere Liye

_._

_._

**Haappy Reading~**

_._

_._

Si jingga merona masih betah menggelantung manja di cakrawala. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengumbar keindahannya pada siapapun yang tengah menikmati sunset di pantai Gyeongpo ini.

Tok..tok..tok...

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan pemuda yang tengah menikmati sunset menggoda itu.

"Ne~" Ucap nya pertanda dia mengijinkan siapapun yang tadi mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang pemuda dari 3 pemuda yang baru memasuki kamar rawat inap di klinik dekat pantai Gyeongpo itu.

"Ye~" Ucap pemuda itu sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh tanya pada ketiga pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Junho, ini Junsu dan ini Tacyeon. Kami adalah teman kerja Donghae hyung" Ucap pemuda bermata sipit itu sembari mengenalkan dirinya dan kedua rekannya pada Hyukjae.

"Ah ne, aku Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae" Balas Hyukjae sembari agak membungkukkan badannya.

"Nampaknya Donghae tidak ada disini" Ucap namja yang paling tinggi yang tadi katanya bernama Taecyeon itu.

"Kalian mencarinya? Dia sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu" Ucap Hyukjae yang diangguki oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Ah, jadi dia sudah kemari. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya namja yang tadi katanya bernama Junsu itu.

Alis hyukjae bertaut, tak mengerti arah perbincangan Junsu.

"Maksudnya?" Tanyanya bingung

Junsu tersenyum canggung sementara kedua rekannya tampak menyikut perutnya.

"Wae?" tanya Hyukjae merasa aneh dengan tingkah ketiga orang itu.

"A-ani. Hanya saja kau sangat mirip seseorang yang kami kenal" Ucap Taecyeon lagi-lagi sembari menyikut Junsu yang nampaknya telah salah berbicara.

"Aku?" Tanya Hyukjae sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Sore itu indah~.._

_Ah~ memang tiap sore di pantai berhias hutan pinus ini memang selalu indah.._

_Itulah mengapa tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat tujuan liburan saat di musim panas. _

_Sore itu Donghae masih khusyuk dengan teropongnya. _

_Mengawasi para pengunjung di pantai sore itu. _

_Ya, Donghae kan seorang coast guard, jadi dia harus siap siaga mengawasi para pengunjung. _

_Sangkin khusyuknya namja itu, dia tak menyadari dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang tengah mengendap pelan menuju ke arahnya dan-_

_"WOOOO!" Ucap orang itu sembari menepuk kedua bahu Donghae, bermaksud mengagetkan pemuda itu._

_Donghae tersentak kaget namun kemudian dengusan napas dapat kau dengar dari coast guard itu. _

_"Aish.. kau ini kebiasaan!" Ucap Donghae pada pemuda yang tadi mengagetkannya dan kemudian kembali asyik dengan teropongnya membuat si pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru datang itu cemberut tapi malah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Donghae. _

_Donghae masih asyik memantau keadaan di sekitar pantai sementara sang pemuda tadi hanya memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Donghae. _

_Mulai dari rambut hitam legamnya_

_Kulit kecoklatan hadiah dari sang mentari_

_Otot lengan yang terbentuk sempurna karena memang namja ini sangat rajin berolah raga dan menjaga tubuhnnya. _

_Hidung mancungnya.._

_Bibir tipisnya.._

_"Aku tahu aku ini sangat tampan, tak usah melihatku sampai seperti itu" Ucap Donghae masih dengan kegiatannya dengan teropongnya._

_Pemuda itu mendecih tak terima tapi jika kau teliti, maka kau akan melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi pemuda berambut coklat itu._

_"Ish. Kau ini pede sekali, huh! Siapa juga yang sedang melihatmu?" Ucap si pemuda sembari kembali memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian bersiap bangkit dari duduknya namun tak jadi karena tangannya di genggam Donghae, mencegahnya pergi. _

_"Kau kemari untuk melihat sunset, kan?" Tebak Donghae tepat sasaran menghasilkan anggukan mantap dari sang pemuda disertai dengan senyum gusi yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya. _

_"Duduk!" Ucap Donghae singkat padat sembari menepuk tempat disebelahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh pemuda itu, duduk bersebelahan menghadap laut dengan berhiasan langit orange ditemani angin sejuk yang sesekali berhembus._

_Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup napas dalam sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar._

_"Huaaaaaaaaaaah sore yang indah~" Ucapnya sembari menatap lurus kedepan dihiasi dengan senyuman indahnya. Donghae sedikit terkikik_

_"Tiap hari kau selalu mengatakan itu. Tidak kreatif sekali, tskk!" Sindir Donghae, lagi-lagi pemuda itu cemberut dibuatnya. _

_"Kau ini tak asyik" Ucap si pemuda sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae, kekanakan memang._

_Donghae diam tak membalas, hanya menatap kedepan lembayung sore yang mulai menyeruak. _

_Tuk~_

_Donghae merasakan sesuatu menimpa bahu kirinya membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. _

_"Kau tahu.. menikmati lembayung senja dengan mu itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku" Tutur si pemuda, membuat Donghae harus menahan tawa karena kata-kata pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan kepala dibahunya itu. Cheesy sekali, kan?_

_Donghae melirik pemuda disampingnya kemudian menaruh lengan kirinya di dahi si pemuda tadi. "Kau tak sedang demam, kan?" Ucapnya yang lagi-lagi membuat pemuda itu cemberut._

_"Aish.. aku sedang serius, tau!" Ucap pemuda ini, kali ini sembari menatap langsung ke iris kehitaman Donghae._

_Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Habis kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu" Ucapnya sembari menyentil dahi si pemuda. _

_"Tsskkk. Kau ini perusak mood, huh!" Ucap si pemuda sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan kembali menghadapkan badannya ke arah laut berhiaskan lembayung senja. _

_Seulas senyum terukir kembali di wajah Donghae, kemudian namja itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu si pemuda bersurai coklat itu. _

_"Aku hanya heran dengan kata-katamu" Ucap Donghae sembari menarik pemuda itu kembali mendekat dengannya. _

_Pemuda itu tampak menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. "Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ingin mengatakan itu" Ucapnya membuat Donghae kembali tersenyum, dasar aneh. _

_"Ah iya, malam ini paman Park mengajakku berlayar. Kau mau ikut?" Ucap si pemuda dengan nada semangat._

_Donghae tak menjawab, hanya asyik memandang sunset yang saat ini telah menghujam cakrawala, menyajikan pemandangan yang luar biasa dengan ombak kecil-kecil, mungkin malam ini akan tenang. _

_"Kurasa aku tak bisa. Aku harus bekerja kalau kau lupa" Ucap Donghae membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya._

_"Kau ini.. masa tak mau bersenang-senang sebentar? Melihat penyu menari, dan aneka ragam ikan di bawah laut sana pun masa tak bisa? Ayolaaaaah~" Cerocos si pemuda yang dijawab Donghae dengan senyuman. _

_"Kau hati-hati, ne?" Ucap Donghae sembari mengusap pelan puncak kepala si pemuda itu yang hanya bisa dia jawab dengan anggukan kaku. _

_"Kau ini seperti ini perpisahan saja" Desis si pemuda itu sembari memukul lengan Donghae dan Donghae malah menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. _

_"Ha-hae?"  
"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar.. Hyukkie"_

.

.

.

Kali ini langit tampak hitam pekat, memang mentari sudah tenggelam.

Namun nampaknya bintang-bintang tengah malas keluar, hanya membiarkan sang raja malam sendirian mengelantung di langit malam.

Hyukjae tampak termenung di beranda kamar rawatnya.

Ya memang para staff medis disana belum memperbolehkannya untuk meninggalkan klinik. Takut Hyukjae kembali berusaha membunuh kembali dirinya, mungkin.

Ah~ masa bodoh, Hyukjae tak peduli.

Matanya masih memandang kedepan, menatap laut yang tampak tenang di malam ini.

Tak lama, irisnya menangkap sosok seseorang yang lumayan familiar.

Bukankah itu Donghae? Kedua alisnya bertaut.

Sedang apa pemuda itu malam-malam begini menyusuri pantai?

Apa dia masih berjaga karena pekerjaannya itu?

Ah~ kenapa pula Hyukjae harus peduli?

Matanya membulat kala melihat sosok Donghae membalikkan badannya dan kalau itu terjadi pasti dia bisa menemukan Hyukjae di atas beranda ini. Cepat-cepat Hyukjae merunduk, berharap beberapa tumbuhan yang menghiasi berandanya bisa menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya.

Hembuasan napas lega bisa kau dengar kala iris Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang kini menghadapkan badannya ke arah laut.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali berdiri, menatap Donghae yang tengah menatap lautan luas di depannya.

Ah~ kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa sedih?

Apa karena cerita Junho tadi siang?

Hyukjae mendengus, harusnya kan apapun yang terjadi pada Donghae Hyukjae tak usah ambil pusing.

Lagi pula apa sih Donghae itu?

Hanya seorang coast guard yang menyelamatkannya dari hantaman buas badai laut.

Seorang yang juga sempat menceramahi Hyukjae tentang apa itu kehidupan.

Seseorang yang tadi menyindir Hyukjae bahwa harusnya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan hidupnya ini.

Seseorang yang-

Yaish.. kenapa Hyukjae malah seperti ini sih?

Namja itu mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan menghirup napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Kenapa hanya karena seorang coast guard dia jadi seperti ini, sih?

Hyukjae masih mengirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya tanpa tahu, Donghae tengah memperhatikannya dari bibir pantai

.

.

.

_Pagi itu langit tampak mendung dengan awan-awan yang menggelantung. Bahkan sang surya belum muncul ke permukaan. Laut pun tampak tak terlalu bersahabat dengan ombak sedang yang menepi sampai bibir pantai. Angin lumayan kencang bertiup, menggoyangkan tangkai pohon pinus. _

_Donghae berlari ke bibir pantai. Tergesa, tak perduli bahwa kini dia masih mengenakan kaos oblong dengan celana pendek._

_Tampak di depannya segerombolan orang dengan seragam berkumpul membuat Donghae mempercepat langkahnya. _

_"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya setelah berhasil menghampiri kerumunan itu. _

_"Perahu mereka terbalik dimakan ombak, dan keduanya tenggelam" Ucap seorang yang Donghae kira ada salah satu pemantau laut. _

_Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar, dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak, semoga tak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi"_

_"L-lalu dimana keduanya?" Ucapnya agak tersendat_

_Donghae merasakan tepukan di bahunya, ternyata itu adalah Chansung, kepala pengawas pantai, salah satu rekannya sekaligus atasannya._

_"Aku harap kau tabah, Donghae ah" Ucapnya ambigu namun terasa sangat jelas bagi Donghae._

_"Mereka sudah tiada, hyung" Ucap Junho kemudian terisak, tak percaya jika salah satu hyung favoritnya telah tiada._

_Donghae mematung mendengar ucapan Junho barusan. Dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya memburu, kakinya terasa lemas, membuat namja itu terduduk diatas hamparan pasir putih._

_Apa ini?_

_APA INI?  
APA INI!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Donghae berteriak keras, berusaha melepas sesak dadanya yang sama sekali tak berhasil, malah lelehan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Lebih parah, otaknya malah memutar kebersamaannya dengan Eunhyuk kemarin sore. Menikmati senja berdua seperti biasanya, ditemani angin sepoi dan ombak kecil-kecil._

_Apa artinya ini?_

_APA ARTINYA INIIIIIIIII!_

_Donghae menangis keras, tak pernah selama hidupnya dia menangis sampai seperti ini. Sampai sesakit ini. Sesak didada nya tak juga mereda. Tiba-tiba saja hampa yang terasa._

_APA INI?  
APA INI!_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba ada badai yang memporak –porandakan hidup tenangnya?_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba laut yang biasanya bersahabat dengannya malah justru merenggut Eunhyuk-nya?_

_KENAPA!?  
JELASKAN PADA DONGHAE KENAPA!_

_"AAAAAARGHH!" namja itu kembali berteriak sembari memegang dadanya erat, ini sakit! Sangat menyakitkan!_

_._

_._

_3 hari berlalu. Donghae hanya bisa menatap lamat-lamat atap kamarnya sembari terbaring di kasurnya. _

_Kenapa sepi sekali rasanya disini? _

_Padahal sebelumnya pasti ada seseorang yang selalu ribut membicarakan tentang sunset, tarian penyu, hasil buruan paman Park, bahkan kadang berteriak-teriak tak jelas saat ada serangga yang memasuki rumah ini. _

_Donghae masih menatap atap kamarnya._

_Bahkan kini ketika pagi menjelang dan disapa sang mentari pun Donghae tak perduli._

_Padahal sebelumnya pagi hari adalah waktu yang sangat Donghae tunggu-tunggu. _

_Karena saat pagi menjelang, Donghae akan membangunkan seseorang dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang sembari berbisik menyuruhnya bangun. Tapi jika orang itu tak bangun juga, Donghae malah ikut tertidur sembari memeluknya dan terbangun jika orang itu sudah membangunkannya. _

_Sunset menghujam cakrawala pun Donghae tak perduli. _

_Padahal biasanya, tanpa diketahui orang itu, Donghae akan menantinya datang untuk menikmati sunset bersama, diatas tower tempatnya berjaga. _

_._

_._

_Donghae menghela napasnya. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu dan dia masih hanya bisa menatap lamat-lamat atap kamarnya. _

_Tak memperdulikan Chansung yang sudah menyuruhnya kembali bertugas. Jangan tanyakan berapa kali teman-temannya membujuknya untuk kembali bertugas, jarimu tak akan muat menghitungnya. _

_Tetap saja, Donghae masih disini. Berkutat dengan kenangannya bersama seseorang._

_Seseorang yang sangat menyukai sunset, tarian penyu, bahkan ketika angin kencang berhembus dia malah tersenyum kala si angin kencang menerpa tubuh kurusnya "Setidaknya aku tak bisa diterbangkan angin, berarti aku ini berat" Ucapnya masih dengan cengiran lebarnya._

_Donghae menghela napasnya lagi. Tetap saja sesak di dadanya tak berkurang, tetap saja kenangan itu terputar, sekuat apapun Donghae menolak kenangan itu menyeruak. _

_Bangkit dari tidurnya, Donghae berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, disambut si jingga yang ternyata telah menghias cakrawala. _

_Sigh~ tapi kenapa rasanya biasa saja? _

_Kenapa?_

_._

_._

_Hari ke sembilan Donghae memilih untuk keluar rumahnya. Pertama kalinya setelah dia tiada. _

_Langkahnya terasa hampa, padahal biasanya ada yang bergelayut manja, meminta dibelikan ice cream strawberry kalau Donghae pulang nanti. _

_Menyusuri pantai, Donghae lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap lautan biru yang membentang berhiaskan ombak yang kadang menggelitik telapak kakinya. _

_Kalau diibaratkan mungkin saat ini Donghae seperti kapal tanpa kapten, tanpa pengemudi, tak tahu harus kemana. _

_Zrtttt.._

_Donghae terhenyak ketika titik-titik hujan menghujam tubuhnya. _

_Tapi toh Donghae masih disana, terdiam di depan lautan dengan hujan yang semakin menderas. _

_Biasanya akan ada seseorang yang mengomel jika Donghae kehujanan. Menjelaskan kalau dia bisa sakit kalau tertimpa hujan dan ocehan lainnya. _

_Tertunduk, tubuhnya tampak bergetar, masa bodoh dengan air yang mengalir ke pipinya ini air hujan atau air mata, yang jelas namja itu kini tengah terisak._

_._

_._

_._

_Hampir dua minggu, kini Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tower guard tempatnya berjaga. Langkahnya gontai, tak semangat seperti biasanya._

_Sampai disana pun dia hanya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Junho yang telah datang duluan. _

_"Hyung, kau datang?" Ucap Junho ceria melihat kedatangan Donghae._

_Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan._

_"Aku senang hyung datang" Ucap Junho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Itu artinya hyung masih peduli dengan hidupmu sendiri. Sedih sekali melihat hyung kemarin, bahkan tubuhmu jadi kurus begini. Ototmu saja bisa dikalahkan Chansung kalau begini" Ucapnya kali ini dengan tangis membuat Donghae tersentak. _

_Benar juga, Donghae.. masih punya kehidupan yang harus terus bergulir._

_Donghae menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu kemudian mengelus bahunya yang bergetar. _

_"Gomawo, Junho-ya" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang akhirnya terukir juga di paras tampannya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Ini minggu ketiga, Donghae masih berjaga di towernya saat senja menyapa, ditemani dengan angsn sepoi yang sesekali menyapa._

_Donghae menutup kedua matanya, merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum._

_"Eunhyuk-ah sore kali ini pun, masih tetap saja indah" Ucapnya sembari membayangkan senyuman cerah Eunhyuk, tak memperdulikan kedua pipinya yang kembali basah oleh air mata._

_Demi Tuhan.. tiga minggu ini adalah minggu terberat baginya._

_Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak berniat melupakan Eunhyuk. Orang itu terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan. _

_Donghae hanya berusaha berteman dengan kesedihan, dengan kemalangan, atau apapun kalian menyebutnya._

_Donghae hanya sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau kini Eunhyuk-nya telah tiada. _

_Memang berat, tapi Donghae sadar seberapa menyedihkan hidupnya, hidup harus terus berlanjut, kan? Biar waktu yang berbaik hati menjadi penawar lukanya. Menerima kenyataan pahit itu memang menyakitkan, tapi seberapa menyakitan pun itu harus dilalui, agar kita menjadi lebih ringan dalam menjalani kehidupan lagi. Ya, Donghae sedang melakukannya sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC?

* * *

P.s maaf kalau membuat bingung antara Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae.

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunset With You**

**a HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**by Nyukkunyuk**

.

.

.

a/n._ Italic for Flashback_

Normal for present

Cerita ini dan semua quotenya terisnpirasi dari sebuah Novel luar biasa

Sunset Bersama Rosie by Darwis Tere Liye

_._

_._

**Haappy Reading~**

_._

_._

Cerita ini masih dilatari si jingga yang merona diufuk barat sana.

Menghujam cakrawala dan menghiasi langit dengan hiasan awan yang berarak.

Hyukjae masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

Di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang sampai saat ini dia tak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai disana.

"Kenapa malah melamun? Ayo masuk!" Ucapan seseorang berhasil menyadarkannya.

Perlahan, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah sederhana itu.

Ya, seperti yang kukatakan. Rumah itu sangat sederhana bin minimalis.

Masuk ke dalamnya, maka kau akan dimanjakan dengan pemandangan laut yang masih berlatar si jingga yang mempesona, karena banyaknya jendela yang ada disana.

Di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa sofa ukuran sedang yang berhadapan dengan sebuah televisi kecil. Juga kau bisa melihat adanya dapur kecil dan meja makan berisi 4 kursi juga ada dua buah pintu yang Hyukjae pikir adalah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi, ya kan?

Ya, memang sederhana.

"I-itu.. Donghae-_shii_ ak-"

"Aku tak keberatan" Donghae memotong cepat apapun yang hendak Hyukjae katakan.

"Tapi-"  
"Sungguh!" Ucap Donghae lagi sembari menatap Hyukjae. "Aku tak keberatan kalau kau tinggal disini. Lagi pula.. hanya sementara, kan?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Hyukjae meringis miris. Memang benar dia hanya akan tinggal disini sementara saja, kan?

Ah~ entah kenapa walaupun sementara tapi rasanya Hyukjae merasa tak enak hati.

Apalagi setelah mengetahui cerita tentang Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Memangnya si coast guard itu tak merasa keberatan apa? Seseorang yang mirip dengan kekasihnya kini malah tinggal serumah dengan dia.

Bukan apa-apa.. hanya saja.. Hyukjae pikir.. kalau dia ada di posisi Donghae sekarang ini..

Yang ada malah dia mengingat kembali hari-hari bersama mendiang kekasihnya..

Iya, kan?

"Tak usah sungkan" Ucapan Donghae kembali menyadarkan Hyukjae yang ternyata kembali asyik dengan lamunannya. Iris kecoklatannya menatap lamat-lamat sosok Donghae yang kini berada di dapur, sibuk dengan botol sirup dan beberapa gelas.. Mungkin sedang menyiapkan minuman selamat datang untuk Hyukjae.. entahlah.

Hyukjae buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tiba-tiba Donghae berbalik ke arahnya, membuat tatapan keduanya bertubrukan.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berdehem kecil sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela lebar yang menghadap ufuk barat.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari mereka, kan?" Ucapnya sembari menenteng dua buah gelas berisi sirup jeruk yang tadi dibuatnya, berhasil merebut kembali perhatian Hyukjae dari si Jingga yang masih memerah.

"Huh? Tentang?" Ucap Hyukjae yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyukjae, namja itu kemudian meneguk sirup yang tadi di buatnya dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Tentang Eunhyuk" Ucap Donghae masih dengan senyumannya.

Hyukjae terkejut, tak menyangka dengan mudahnya Donghae bisa menyebutkan nama mendiang kekasihnya dengan senyuman seperti sekarang ini. Seakan tak ada beban sedikit pun bagi Donghae setelah ditinggal Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_" Ucap Eunhyuk singkat, namun kembali menghasilkan senyuman diwajah Donghae.

"Sudah kuduga" Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa malah terdengar sarat akan kesedihan di telinga Hyukjae.

"Tenang saja. Eunhyukku sudah tenang disana, dan aku sadar akan kenyataan itu. Meskipun sekilas kalian tampak serupa, tapi kalian berbeda. Kau bukan Eunhyukku. Kau orang yang berbeda. Karena itu, jangan merasa sungkan selama tinggal disini. Anggap saja ini rumah mu sendiri" Ucap Donghae panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk tertegun dengan perkataan Donghae.

Kenapa bisa orang itu mengatakan dengan ringan bahwa orang yang dicintainya telah tiada?

Kenapa bisa orang itu menerima badai yang telah memporak porandakan hidupnya secara tiba-tiba?

Kenapa bisa?

Kenapa bisa dia mengatakan dengan enteng kalau Eunhyuk memang sudah tiada?

Seakan tak masalah baginya sedikit pun, kenapa?

Dan kenapa Hyukjae tak bisa seperti orang yang ada dihadapannya ini?

Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, luka dalam hatinya masih menganga lebar.

Luka yang ditorehkan oleh kekasihnya masih berbekas, malah masih terasa menyiksa, membuatnya kadang merasa sesak dan sulit bernapas saking sakit hatinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa bisa ada orang seperti Donghae?

Kenapa?

"Donghae-_shii_.. maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mengingat kembali tentang.. Eunhyuk" Ucap Hyukjae pelan,

Donghae menolehkan sejenak pandangannya pada sang raja siang yang hendak terbenam. Kemudian kembali menatap Hyukjae dalam.

"Hyukjae-_shii_.. kau tak usah minta maaf seperti itu" Ucap Donghae kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada si Jingga yang hampir tertelan langit malam.

"Lagi pula.. dengan adanya kau disini atau pun tidak, Eunhyuk selalu ada dalam ingatanku. Bukan aku tak menerima dengan kematiannya. Tapi karena dia terlalu berharga untuk ku lupakan. Kau tahu, bahkan ketika tiba saat matahari untuk tenggelam, maka sebaik apapun niat matahari menyinari bumi, dia harus mau tenggelam, memberikan kesempatan untuk malam. Sama seperti Eunhyukku. Saat tiba dia harus kembali ke sisi-Nya. Menolak dengan cara apapun toh tak akan merubah takdir-Nya meninggalkan aku disini. Tidak apa, toh aku yakin itu yang terbaik dari Dia. Memang berat, tapi aku bersyukur sang waktu masih berbaik hati mengobati lukaku."

.

.

.

Menghirup napas dalam, Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap lamat-lamat langit-langit atap kamar Donghae.

Ya, benar. Namja itu kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Donghae, sedangkan si pemilik kamar kini tengah bertugas di towernya, mengawasi pantai di malam hari.

Pandangannya menyapu semua barang yang ada dalam kamar ukuran sedang itu. Banyak sekali pigura-pigura yang kebanyakan adalah sosok yang sama.

Donghae dan seorang namja yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah Eunhyuk.

Awalnya Hyukjae pun tak percaya saat melihat potret Eunhyuk, tapi toh memang sebuah kenyataan kalau Hyukjae memang mirip dengan Eunhyuk. Tak heran Junsu, Junho dan Taecyeon mengira dia adalah Eunhyuk yang dulu tenggelam.

Tapi Hyukjae bukanlah Eunhyuk.

Hyukjae tak pernah tenggelam di laut. Benarkan?

Hyukjae hanya pernah mencoba membunuh dirinya dengan menenggelamkan diri di laut

Dua kenyataan yang sangat berbeda, kan?

Ingatannya kembali pada obrolannya bersama si pemilik kamar sore tadi.

Memang benar, jika dilihat dari banyaknya foto-foto di rumah ini, memang bisa dipahami kalau Donghae tak sedikitpun melupakan Eunhyuk.

Melirik ke samping, Hyukjae melihat ponselnya yang tadi diserahkan Donghae padanya.

Ah~ ini sudah berapa lama sejak Hyukjae datang ke sini?

Tak heran jika kini ponselnya mati, kehabisan batre.

Tapi sejumput rasa penasaran menggelitik Hyukjae.

Apakah kekasihnya mencarinya?

Tsk, Hyukjae tersenyum kecut memikirkan hal bodoh itu.

Mungkin yang ada kekasih sialannya itu malah tengah bermesraan dengan selingkuhannya.

Malah mungkin dia merasa senang dengan 'hilang'nya Hyukjae.

Bahkan namja sialan itu tak tahu kalau Hyukjae hampir tertelan buasnya amukan laut.

Bugh! Bugh! Hyukjae menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke dadanya.

Sesak kembali menyergapnya.

Sial! Rasa sakit dan sesak ini kembali menggerogotinya begitu otaknya memutar kelakuan kekasihnya dibelakangnya.

Sial! Ini menyesakkan! Hyukjae makin memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kencang.

"Hiks" Satu isakan keras lolos dari mulutnya membuatnya sadar ternyata air matanya sudah menganak pinak.

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, masih terisak kencang.

Sial! Tambah lama malah tambah menyakitkan!

Sial! Tambah lama malah tambah menyesakkan!

Hyukjae meremas dadanya kencang, seakan ingin mencabut rasa sakit itu.

Ingin menghilangkan sesak yang tak mengenakkan itu.

"Hyukjae!"

Dan yang Hyukjae tahu..

Ketika sebuah suara menyebutkan namanya dan mencegahnya merobek kaos yang tengah dikenakannya..

Orang itu..

Memberikannya pelukan hangat, yang malah membuat Hyukjae menangis keras.. Menyuarakan semua kepedihannya..

Menyalurkan semua rasa sakit hatinya..

Membuatnya tambah terisak kencang..

Meneriakkan semua beban di hatinya..

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, bahkan ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam.

Donghae masih menyapukan pandangannya ke area pantai dari tower tempatnya berjaga.

Angin malam menyibakkan anak-anak rambutnya.

Menatap hamparan pasir putih itu entah kenapa malah membuat Donghae mengingat Hyukjae.

Ya, malam sebelum Hyukjae berusaha bunuh diri, Coast Guard yang satu ini sempat melihat Hyukjae yang tengah terisak sembari memukul-mukul pasir putih.

Awalnya Donghae hanya mengira kalau pemuda itu sedang mabuk dan mengira sang pasir adalah pelampiasan semata. Tak disangka pemuda itu malah menemukan Hyukjae yang hendak membunuh dirinya keesokan harinya.

"_Hyung_~ aku bawa jagung bakar!" Teriak Junho semangat sembari menenteng keresek yang berisi jagung bakar itu.

Alis Donghae bertautan,, benar-benar _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini. Sedang berjaga pun dia masih saja sempat membuat jagung bakar, tsk. Dasar!

"Kau ini sedang bertugas, _pabo_! Masih sempat membuat yang seperti ini, eoh?" Sembur Donghae sembari menyambar jagung bakar yang hendak dimakan Junho. Membuat _namja_ sipit itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau memarahiku tapi kau juga memakan jagung bakarku, tsk!" Omel Junho tak terima yang diladeni Donghae dengan cengirannya.

"Ah! Aku membuat ini agak banyak. Kau berikan juga pada Hyukjae-_shii_ ya, _Hyung_" Ucap Junho lagi.

"Tidak mau, kau saja yang berikan. Aku sedang bertugas"

"ish.. dasar kau ini. Dia kan ada di rumahmu"

"Ya, kau tinggal ke sana saja apa susahnya sih? Biasanya juga kau menerobos masuk tanpa permisi"

Junho hanya bisa nyengir mendengar omelan Donghae yang memang benar adanya itu.

"Lagi pula apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kalian membuat dia jadi tinggal di rumahku? Tsk" Ucap Donghae sembari menghabisi jagung bakarnya.

"Karena kau tinggal sendiri, _hyung_" Ucap Junho dengan polosnya membuat Donghae mengernyit, aish.

Pletak! Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di dahi si pemuda sipit.

"Kau juga tinggal sendiri kalau kau lupa!"

"Tidak, aku berbeda denganmu hyung! Aku.. sudah terbiasa sendiri" Ucap Junho dengan nada pelan di akhir kalimatnya yang berhasil membuat Donghae menghentikkan acara menghabisi jagungnya.

"_Hyung_.. maaf.. tapi.. kami-"

"_Pabo!_" Donghae memotong cepat perkataan Junho membuat si namja yang katanya mirip Rain itu mematung, takut-takut Donghae marah padanya.

"Kenapa kalian lupa? Aku juga sudah terbiasa sendiri, _pabo_!"

"..."

"..."

"_Hyung_~.."

"..."

"_Mianhae_"

Sigh~ Donghae menghela sejenak napasnya.

"Sepertinya kalian lupa. Dia Hyukjae. Bukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyukku sudah tiada, Junho-ya~" Ucap Donghae sembari menepuk pelan bahu Junho.

"_Hyung mianhae_"

.

.

.

Obrolannya dengan Junho barusan cukup membuat _mood_ Donghae berantakan.

Dari pada emosi, Donghae memilih untuk berjalan disekitar pantai.

Menarik napas dalam.. namja itu merentangkan tangannya sembari menutup matanya.

Membayangkan aliran udara keluar masuk dari tubuhnya.

Membiarkan sosok Eunhyuk masuk kedalam ingatannya.

Eunhyuk tengah tertawa lebar..

Eunhyuk tengah menangis kencang..

Bahkan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengamuk pun semua tampil dalam ingatannya.

Donghae tersenyum, mengingat itu semua.

Iya, dia memang tengah merindukan Eunhyuknya.

Donghae pun tak memungkiri, pertemuannya dengan Hyukjae memang membuatnya teringat akan Eunhyuknya.

Rasanya _namja_ itu ingin memeluk erat orang itu, kalau dia Eunhyuk.

Rasanya _namja_ itu ingin menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada orang itu, kalau dia Eunhyuk.

Rasanya _namja_ itu ingin selalu berada disamping orang itu, kalau dia Eunhyuk.

Namun satu kenyataan yang membuatnya harus mengurungkan semuanya.

Orang itu, bukan Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-ah. Ini sudah bulan ke dua setelah kau tiada.." Ucapnya pada hamparan laut di malam ini.

"Aku.. merindukanmu.." Bisiknya pada angin malam.

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya.

Dua bulan dia berusaha menerima takdir yang menerpa..

Tapi semua runtuh bak diamuk ombak ketika iris matanya menangkap sosok Hyukjae.

Meskipun Donghae memang menyadari kalau Hyukjae bukan Eunhyuk, tapi kerinduannya pada sang terkasih membuatnya hampir buta.

Tertunduk, Donghae tak mengijinkan sang bulan melihat air matanya.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

Biar saja dia sendiri yang merasa sakit karna rindunya..

Biar saja dia sendiri yang merasa sakit karna kehilangan Eunhyuknya.

Tuhan! Ini benar-benar sulit.

Kenapa kau menghadirkan dia yang begitu mirip dengan Eunhyuknya tepat ketika Donghae merasa sudah bisa menerima kenyataan?

Atau, justru yang ada malah ternyata Donghae sama sekali belum menerima takdir yang menerpanya?

.

.

.

Donghae masih mengitari pantai di kala subuh hampir menyapa.

Bias-bias raja siang tampak malu-malu menyeruak dari arah timur.

Donghae masih melangkahkan kakinya.

Sampai saat dia sadar, ternyata dia sudah berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Apa ini?

Kenapa dia malah pulang ke rumah?

Jam kerjanya bahkan baru selesai setelah sang raja siang keluar dari singgahsananya.

Menyerah dengan segala pikiran rumitnya, Donghae memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sekedar mengambil minum sembari menengok Hyukjae mungkin tak masalah.

Sampai ke dalam rumah, indra pendengarannya mendengar suara debaman sesuatu.

Apa itu?

Berjalan perlahan, Donghae berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

Lagi, suara debaman itu kembali terdengar setelahnya terdengar suara isakan tangis seseorang.

Mungkinkah?

Debaman itu tampak semakin sering terdengar, dan isakan itu terdengar memilukan.

Takut terjadi sesuatu, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Mendapati sosok Hyukjae yang tengah terduduk sembari mencengkram erat dadanya dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hyukjae!" Donghae reflek meneriakkan nama itu kemudian segera memburu sosok itu dan memeluknya.

Tangis Hyukjae tambah mengeras, bahkan kini _namja_ itu malah tengah terisak kencang.

Biarlah..

Biar saja _namja_ itu menangis..

Biar saja _namja_ itu mengeluarkan segala bebannya..

Ya, biar saja.

Dan biarkan Donghae untuk memeluknya erat sembari sesekali mengelus lembut punggungnya, menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa bumi..

Bias-bias sinaran mentari yang tadi malu-malu kini menyeruak..

Memamerkan sinaran kehangatannya.

Menantang langit malam yang akan hilang tertelan sinaran sang raja siang.

Hyukjae membuka matanya yang tadi ditutup oleh tangan Donghae.

Tertegun, namja itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat sang raja siang yang merangkak naik dari singgahsananya. Menyajikan satu pemandangan yang luar biasa yang belum pernah di dapatkannya.

Setelah puas menangis semalam, dini hari tadi Donghae mengajaknya ke pantai.

Saat seburat kemerahan kembali menghiasi langit, Donghae menutup mata Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan saat sang mentari merangkak naik, Donghae mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk melihat keindahannya.

Ya, dan itu membuat Hyukjae tertegun akan keindahannya.

"Bagiku waktu selalu pagi. Di antara potongan dua puluh empat jam sehari, bagiku pagi adalah waktu paling indah. Ketika janji-janji baru muncul seiring embun menggelayut di ujung dedaunan. Ketika harapan-harapan baru merekah bersama kabut yang mengambang di persawahan hingga jauh di kaki pegunungan. Pagi, berarti satu hari yang melelahkan telah terlampaui lagi. Pagi, berarti satu malam dengan mimpi-mimpi yang menyesakkan terlewati lagi" Ucap Donghae sembari menatap takjub sang mentari pagi.

Dan Hyukjae yang mendengarnya..

Hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak malam itu..

Malam dimana Hyukjae menangis keras ditemani Donghae yang memeluknya erat.

Sudah hampir dua minggu malah terhitung sejak Hyukjae menginjakkan kakinya di Pantai Gyeongpo ini.

Hyukjae masih tinggal di rumah sederhana Donghae, malah kini namja itu mendapat pekerjaan menjadi pelayan di salah satu kafe di pinggir pantai Gyeongpo.

Musim panas bahkan hampir selesai..

Tapi entah kenapa Hyukjae sama sekali tak ingin pergi dari sini.

Tentu, dia sudah mengabari orang tuanya tentang keadaannya saat ini.

Dan meskipun khawatir akan anak bungsu mereka, toh orang tua Hyukjae tak keberatan dengan keputusan Hyukjae untuk tinggal disana.

Toh memang Hyukjae sedang membutuhkan suasana baru, kan?

Usai dengan pekerjaannya, Hyukjae pamit pada sang boss untuk bergegas pulang.

Berjalan diatas hamparan pasir putih, _namja_ itu berjalan menuju salah satu tower pengawas yang belakangan ini sering didatanginya.

"_Hyung~_ kau datang?" Teriak Junho dari atas sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Hyukjae yang juga ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"BURGER!" Teriak Junho dan Wooyoung serempak begitu membuka bingkisan yang Hyukjae berikan pada keduanya dan tanpa ampun, kedua namja itu segera mengeksekusi big burger buah tangan Hyukjae itu.

"Aish.. dasar bocah!" Cibir Hyujae melihat kelakuan Junho dan Wooyong itu.

"Ini untukmu juga, Donghae-_ah_" Ucapnya lagi sembari menyodorkan sebungkus burger pada Donghae yang tengah mengawasi pantai yang lumayan ramai di sore ini lewat teropongnya.

"_Ne, Gomawo_" Ucap Donghae yang juga mulai menikmati burgernya.

Ya, beginilah keseharian Hyukjae.

Pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, namja itu pasti datang ke tower tempat Donghae berjaga sembari membawa apapun yang bisa dimakan.

Satu kebiasaan baru Hyukjae juga, yaitu..

Menikmati sunset dari atas tower tempat Donghae berjaga.

Kini namja itu mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk sangat suka sekali menatap langit jingga dari sini.

Karena tempat ini menyajikan pemandangan sunset yang lebih indah dari pada dilihat dari pantai sana.

"Apa kau tak bosan selalu datang kemari?" Tanya Donghae masih sembari menyantap burgernya.

Eunhyuk mendengus mendengarnya.

"Memang tidak boleh?" Ucapnya tak terima dengan kata-kata Donghae.

"Aniya.. hanya saja.. kenapa aku merasa kau berada dimana pun aku berada, eoh? Jangan bilang kau hanya ingin berdekat-dekat denganku makannya kau sering kesini?" Ucap Donghae sembari menaik turunkan alisnya, bermaksud menggoda Hyukjae.

"Ish.. Percaya diri sekali kau ini" Sinis Hyukjae sembari memukul bahu Donghae.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan" Ucap Donghae cuek sembari kembali memakan burgernya

Hyukjae kembali mendengus setelah sebelumnya kembali melayangkan sebuah jitakan ke kepala Donghae dan kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke hamparan laut yang dihiasi ombak kecil-kecil.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaah sore yang indah~" ucap Hyukjae sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menikmati angin sepoi yang menerpa tubuhnya, membuat Donghae tertegun.

_"__Huaaaaaaaaaaah sore yang indah~" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menatap lurus kedepan dihiasi dengan senyuman indahnya. Donghae sedikit terkikik_

_"__Tiap hari kau selalu mengatakan itu. Tidak kreatif sekali, tskk!" Sindir Donghae, lagi-lagi pemuda itu cemberut dibuatnya. _

_"__Kau ini tak asyik" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae, kekanakan memang._

Menundukkan kepalanya, Donghae menghentikkan acara memakan burgernya. Membuat Hyukjae melirik ke arahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyukjae yang melihat perubahan sikap Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, membuat tatapannya dan Hyukjae betubrukkan. _Namja_ itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Hanya terdiam sembari menyelami iris kecoklatan Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae Hyung! Ada yang mencarimu!" Teriak Wooyoung membuat tautan pandangan Donghae dan Hyukjae terlepas.

"O-oh, baiklah" Ucap Hyukjae sembari berjalan ke arah Wooyong.

'Dia.. Bukan Eunhyuk..'

.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap garang pemuda di depannya. Melipat tangannya di dada, namja itu masih menatap galak pada pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Siapa sangka akhirnya dia datang ke sini menemuinya?

Siapa sangka setelah hampir 2 minggu Hyukjae 'menghilang', kekasihnya sekarang mencarinya sampai ke sini.

Ya, pemuda tampan bersurai hitam itu adalah kekasih Hyukjae.

Atau haruskah kita mengatakan mantan kekasih Hyukjae?

Orang yang membuat Hyukjae patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Orang yang membuat Hyukjae bahkan hampir menghabisi hidupnya, membuatnya nekad menenggelamkan dirinya di hamparan lautan luas.

Orang yang membuat Hyukjae menangis dan merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Ya, orang itu kini tepat berada dihadapan Hyukjae.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan nada tak bersahabat.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Wae? Salahkah aku kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku?" Ucapnya membuat Hyukjae rasanya ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu? Ku kira Taekyung-shii adalah kekasih mu" Balas Hyukjae sembari menyebutkan nama _yeoja_ yang dulu dilihatnya tengah bergumul mesra dengan _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda itu tampak kaget mendengar nama yang disebutkan Hyukjae barusan. Nampaknya Hyukjae sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan _yeoja_ itu.

"Wae? Kau kaget aku bisa mengetahuinya?"

"..."

"Terimakasih untukmu, aku jadi bisa membuka mataku untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan hidupku bersama dengan seorang lelaki seperti mu. Kurasa semua sudah jelas. Tak ada yang harus kubicarakan lagi denganmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku, Han Shiwoo-shii." Ucap Hyukjae kemudian hendak beranjak dari tempatnya namun Shiwoo mencekalnya dengan menggengam lengannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Hyuk-_ah_? Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan kenapa sampai kau berniat membunuh dirimu, huh?" Ucap Pria itu yang membuat Hyukjae mematung di tempatnya, mengingat semua kenangan buruk itu.

"Itu.. adalah hal yang paling terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan"

"Hyuk-_ah_. Kau tak mengerti. Kau hanya salah paham. Semua itu salah paham." Ucap Shiwoo yang masih berusaha keras membujuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghentakkan tangan Shinwoo yang mencengkramnya.

"Ya memang aku tak mengerti. Memang aku yang tak mengerti kenapa bisa aku selalu memaafkanmu atas semua penghianatanmu. Memang aku yang tak mengerti kenapa bisa dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan mu melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang kali. YA! MEMANG AKU YANG TAK MENGERTI!" Teriak Hyukjae kencang menumpahkan semua amarahnya membuat Shinwoo tertegun dibuatnya.

"Memang aku yang tak mengerti, Shinwoo-_ah_. Kenapa cinta bisa sampai membutakan mataku. Ya, memang aku yang tak mengerti, Shinwoo-_ya_. Memang dari awal aku yang tak mengerti" Ucapnya sambil menatap dalam ke iris sang lawan bicara.

.

.

.

Berjalan perlahan, Hyukjae menapakkan kakinya menuju ke rumah sementaranya. Perasaannya tak menentu. Entahlah, berbicara dengan Shinwoo sama sekali tak membantu, yang ada malah ingatan buruknya yang berebutan muncul kembali diingatan Hyukjae.

Sampai di rumah, Hyukjae mengernyit bingung melihat Donghae yang tampak sedang bersiap, mungkin hendak pergi ke luar.

"Kau sudah pulang" Ucap Donghae yang sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Hyukjae.

"Kau mau pergi?" Hyukjae malah bertanya balik

Hening sejenak.. entah kenapa tapi kenapa Hyukjae merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda dari Donghae? Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja? Ah, entah lah.

"Ya, aku akan berjaga malam ini" Ucap Donghae sembari menyambar topinya.

"Lagi?" Tanya Hyukjae yang semakin kebingungan, bukannya tadi pagi Donghae sudah berjaga? Dan hanya gumaman Donghae yang terdengar sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hyukjae sebelum pintu kembali berdebum, menyembunyikan sosok Donghae yang sudah melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Hari berganti..

Sang raja siang masih dengan siklus perjalanannya..

Merangkak naik dari ufuk timur untuk kemudian tenggelam di barat sana.

Deburan ombak kecil-kecil menggelitik kaki Hyukjae.

Sore ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak singgah ke tempat tower dimana Donghae dan para coast guard yang lain berjaga.

Ah, untuk apa kesana kalau Hyukjae tahu ternyata Donghae sedang menghindarinya?

Huh?

Ya, sejak kurang lebih hampir seminggu ini Hyukjae merasa sikap Donghae padanya berubah drastis.

Seminggu ini Donghae menghindarinya. Benar-benar menghindarinya. Dan Hyukjae yang tak mengerti apa-apa awalnya merasa mungkin Donghae sedang sibuk.

Tapi itu sebelum Wooyoung menanyakan kenapa Donghae sering sekali datang ke tower padahal bukan jadwalnya berjaga.

Lalu Hyukjae harus menjawab apa?

Jangankan untuk mengobrol atau sekedar bertegur sapa.

Bertemu dengan Donghae pun bisa dihitung oleh satu tangan.

Apa ini?

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Apa Donghae secara tidak langsung hendak mengusir Hyukjae yang mungkin sudah terlalu lama menumpang di rumahnya?

Sigh~ Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang.

Penat rasanya hanya sekedar memikirkan perubahan sikap Donghae padanya.

Mengangkat wajahnya, _namja_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi pantai yang tambah ramai apalagi di saat-saat si jingga hendak terbenam dan tepat saat iris kecoklatannya menatap ke arah tower coast guard.. kenapa Hyukjae merasa tatapannya bertubrukkan dengan tatapan.. Donghae?

.

.

.

"Hyukjae _Hyung_!" Ucap Junho tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat Hyukjae kaget. Hyukjae merengut sementara Junho malah terbahak melihat ekspresi orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Si jingga masih disana, menghujam cakrawala sembari menontonkan keindahannya.

Angin sepoi menyibakkan anak-anak rambut Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Akhirnya Hyukjae membuka mulutnya.

"Aku kelaparan, karena seseorang sekarang tak pernah lagi datang sembari membawakan makanan. Kau tahu? Bahkan Chansung sangat menderita karena kelaparan. Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau nanti bobotnya berkurang banyak, _hyung_" Ucap Junho dengan ekspresi –sok- serius yang berhasil menerbitkan senyuman di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Jadi pada intinya kau hanya ingin makanan yang kubawa saja? Tsk" Ucap Hyukjae mengikuti alur perbincangan Junho.

"_Aniyaa_.. tentu tak hanya itu. Yang lain juga kangen _hyung_ koq, bukan hanya makannya" Junho masih menjawab dengan senyuman.

Hyukjae hanya menjawab perkataan Junho dengan senyuman.

Angin sepoi kembali berhembus, menggerakkan pohon-pohon pinus yang kebanyakan menghiasi pantai Gyeongpo.

"Apa Donghae ada disana?" Tanya Hyukjae akhirnya

"_Wae_?"

"_Aniya_, hanya tanya saja"

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" alis Eunhyuk bertautan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya.

Ombak kecil-kecil masih menggelitik kakinya.

"_Molla"_ Jawabnya sembari memandang si jingga.

Tampak anak-anak kecil berlari saling mengejar dibibir pantai, tak peduli dengan badan mereka yang disapu ombak kecil. Kali ini Junho yang menghela napasnya.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Kurasa belakangan ini Donghae _hyung_ sangat aneh. Maksudku, setelah dia bertemu Shinwoo-shii dia jadi aneh. Ah~ dasar di-"

Eunhyuk terhenyak mendengar perkataan Junho barusan. Tak perduli kalau nyatanya dia tengah memotong perkataan Junho tadi.

"Donghae bertemu Shinwoo?" ulangnya lagi dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna membuat Junho kaget dengan reaksi nya.

"Eh? Benarkan? Setelah _hyung_ selesai berbicara dengan Shinwoo-_shii_, aku melihat Donghae _hyung_ menghampirinya dan berbicara padanya. Yaish, kalau saja waktu itu si _magnae bossy_ itu tak memanggilku, aku pasti bisa mencegah perkelahian itu, tsk!"

"MWO?" dan untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu, mata Hyukjae kembali membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

Waktu tetap bergulir, walaupun sudah tiga hari ini Hyukjae tak pulang ke rumah Donghae.

Setelah percakapan mereka sore itu, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tak kembali dulu ke rumah Donghae dan memaksa Junho dan kawan-kawannya untuk tak mengatakan keberadaan Hyukjae pada Donghae.

Tunggu..

Memangnya Donghae bakal ambil pusing?

Sigh~ Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela napasnya begitu pikirannya barusan terlintas.

Tiga hari ini Hyukjae menginap di rumah Wooyoung, beruntung keluarga Wooyoung tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Sore ini, saat si jingga kembali menghujam cakrawala, menghiasi langit dengan semburat kemerahannya, Hyukjae berdiri dibibir pantai, tak memperdulikan ombak kecil-kecil yang membelai kakinya.

Tatapannya lurus..

Tekadnya sudah bulat..

Tiga hari berkelut dengan pemikirannya tentang Donghae dan perkelahiannya dengan Shinwoo membuatnya pening.

Dan hari ini, Hyukjae bertekad untuk memperjelas semuanya.

Tanpa ragu, kakinya terangkat, setapak demi setapak tak perduli dengan jejak-jejak kakinya yang dihapus ombak. Dia tetap melangkah, tak perduli dengan air laut yang kini sudah hampir memeluk tubuhnya.

Obrolannya dengan Junho tempo hari kembali terputar dalam ingatan.

_"__Donghae hyung mendengarkan semua percakapanmu dengan Shinwoo-shii. Awalnya memang dia tak sengaja, tapi mendengar kau terisak, dia malah membatu di tempat. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kemarahan yang teramat sangat, bahkan buku-buku tangannya memutih saking kuatnya dia mengepal, aku bersumpah yang kukatakan ini bukan mengada-ada, hyung. Dan saat kau pergi dari sana, Donghae hyung langsung menemui orang itu dan melayangkan tinjunya sebelum sempat ku lerai. Aku tak tahu pasti karena waktu itu Chansung mengontakku, katanya ada korban di bibir pantai yang harus ku tolong dan saat aku kembali, Shinwoo-shii sudah dilarikan ke klinik tempat kau dirawat dulu. Disana mereka berdebat.. tentang kau, hyung. Donghae hyung memaki lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu masih ada nyali untuk membalas, mengatakan kalau itu bukan urusannya. Dan pertengkaran itu berakhir ketika Shinwoo-shii mengatakan kalau Donghae hyung hanyalah sekedar coast guard yang menyelamatkanmu, tak lebih dari itu. Dan setelah mendengar perkataannya, Donghae hyung langsung pergi dari sana.."_

Hyukjae masih terus melangkah. Semakin ke tengah, jauh dari bibir pantai. Disambut ombak sedang yang menghantam tubuhnya, tapi berhasil membuatnya tumbang, diombang ambing lautan. Membuat beberapa pengunjung histeris melihatnya.

_"__Hyung tau? Meskipun hyung mengatakan Donghae hyung menghindarimu, tapi sebenarnya dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kondisimu. Awalnya aku tak menyadarinya, malah Wooyoung yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia yang diam-diam mengikuti Donghae hyung. Tiap malam sebenarnya_ _dia selalu pulang, walau sebentar. Sekedar memastikan kalau kau sudah tertidur lelap, disiang hari pun begitu, diam-diam dia pergi ke cafe tempatmu bekerja dengan alasan makan siang. Dua hari kemarin pun, saat hyung memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat Wooyoung, Donghae hyung jadi uring-uringan. Dia panik karena tak bisa menemukan mu, beberapa tugasnya terbengkalai saking sibuknya dia berkeliling untuk mencarimu, kemarin parahnya dia bahkan hampir mencari nomor Shinwoo-shii untuk menanyakanmu." _

Kali ini obrolannya tadi pagi dengan Junho yang terngiang.

Air laut entah sudah berapa banyak yang tertelan, matanya tertutup. kesadarannya hampir tumbang.

Tapi.. setidaknya.. dia berhasil..

Irisnya berhasil menangkap sebuah lengan yang hendak menggapainya ketika dia hampir pingsan.

Sekali lagi.. orang itu berhasil merebutnya dari lautan.

.

.

.

Si jingga masih tampak diufuk barat sana, masih menghiasi langit dengan semburat kemerahan yang semakin menyeruak.

Keindahan sore itu tak dapat mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung pantai Gyeongpo. Bagaimana tidak? Ada korban tenggelam di lautan, itu lebih mendapat perhatian mereka.

Para pengunjung masih menyemut di bibir pantai, tatapan mereka tertuju pada salah seorang coast guard yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke pantai setelah menyelamatkan korban tenggelam itu. Setelah meletakkan tubuh si korban di tempat yang aman, sang coast guard tampak meletakkan dua jarinya di leher sang korban, begitu nadi carotis sang korban teraba, helaan napas lega terdengar sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah memberikan napas bantuan karena tak ada napas spontan dari sang korban.

Setelah beberapa kali melakukan bantuan napas, sang korban terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air laut yang tadi sempat tertelan, kini matanya terbuka sempurna.

Sebuah pelukan erat dirasakan Hyukjae begitu matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Astaga kau membuatku takut! Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Ucapan itu terdengar kencang ditelinga Eunhyuk, dirasakannya pelukan itu tambah mengerat, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Eunhyuk memang tak butuh banyak kata. Semuanya sudah jelas, bukan?

Jelas-jelas sekarang dia dalam pelukan orang yang dicintainya, kan?

Dan jelas-jelas orang yang menyelamatkannya untuk kedua kali nya ini pun, mencintainya, kan?

Jelas-jelas, Donghae memang mencintainya, kan?

.

.

.

Aku memang bukan Eunhyuk.. lantas kenapa?

Dia yang baik yang dulu selalu ada disamping mu.

Aku memang bukan Eunhyuk.. lantas kenapa?

Aku memang tak sebaik dia, tapi aku mau terus ada disampingmu.

Aku memang bukan Eunhyuk.. lantas kenapa?

Kami berbeda. Hanya sekedar mirip saja.

Aku memang bukan Eunhyuk, lantas kenapa?

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kami sama.

Sama-sama jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Donghae.

Aku memang bukan Eunhyuk.. lantas kenapa?

Toh ternyata dihati mu ada ruang kosong untuk ku tempati. Biar sepetak tak apa, setitik pun aku sama sekali tak keberatan, yang terpenting ada tempat untukku disana.

Toh kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan, senang rasanya saat mengetahui ternyata benih-benih cinta itu ternyata tumbuh juga dihatimu. Jangan dicabut, jangan ditepis. Biarkan dia mekar dengan daun lebar, cukup kau pupuk saja agar dia kuat.

Aku memang bukan Eunhyuk.. lantas kenapa?

Aku Hyukjae.. dan aku sama sekali tak berharap kau melupakan Eunhyuk.

Biar dia tetap dihatimu, bersamaku.

Dan aku memang benar-benar bukan Eunhyuk.. lantas kenapa?

Tapi aku bersyukur, karena kau mau menerima aku yang nyatanya memang benar-benar bukan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

**-End-**


End file.
